Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a numerical controller for a machine tool, and more specifically, relates to a numerical controller for a machine tool, in which a machining program is executed in a predetermined execution cycle, together with executing one or more auxiliary programs from among a plurality of auxiliary programs within the execution cycle of the machining program.
Description of the Related Art:
The present applicant has already succeeded in developing, and has obtained a patent for a numerical controller, which is capable of easily carrying out both axial operation (motion) control and sequence control, without having to use a special unit for conversion of programs to be executed, by coding, in NC program format, both a program that is executed repeatedly at certain intervals, such as a sequence program that performs sequence control for a multi-axis machine tool, and an NC program that starts a machining process by an execution command and controls operations (motions) of respective axes, (see Japanese Patent No. 3764436).
Further, for example, a control method for a control software execution system has been proposed, which is capable of executing control software efficiently by realizing flexibility in the system for specifying an execution for each task so as to allocate an appropriate processing time to each task (see Japanese Patent No. 3727637).
In relation thereto, a parallel scheduling device has also been proposed in which it is possible to obtain parallelized scheduling results in a short time with respect to programs having a large number of tasks, by extracting as objects of analysis the tasks having a large difference in processing times of such tasks depending on program execution conditions (see Japanese Patent No. 5381302).
Furthermore, in a method of assigning a priority to processes and preferentially processing the processes having high priority, a device and method for processing execution of programs have also been proposed, which can improve processing capability by adequately utilizing CPU capability when executing a large number of programs, by allocating resources necessary for program execution to each program sequentially, in descending order according to priority of the execution stage from among a plurality of execution stages at each unit time, until the end of the unit time (see Japanese Patent No. 5469128).